


Stovetops & Sweater Stains

by wordwank



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>never-famous AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stovetops & Sweater Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 5, 2014

Seunghyun looks down, shrugging his shoulders as though he’s trying to turtle away in sheer embarrassment.  
  
"I don’t know," he tells his hands, folded and twisting, "it was supposed to turn out better."  
  
Daesung is still looking between the mess on the stovetop and Seunghyun, whose hoodie is splattered with the rest of it. His mouth reshapes itself from the ‘o’ of surprise into a smile, eyes disappearing into crinkles.  
  
"How about we order pizza," he suggests, "and I’ll lend you one of my sweaters while your hoodie goes through the wash."  
  
Daesung is already moving, wetting a cloth with cold water to dab carefully at the stains on the fabric. Seunghyun tenses under his hands, flinching away from the contact, but Daesung ignores him and hums under his breath.  
  
"There, that should get the worst of it off before it soaks in," Daesung tells him when he’s finished. "Go leave it by the washing machine and grab something from my closet to wear instead. I’ll clean up in here." He gestures at the meal that never was.  
  
Seunghyun nods and pads away.   
  
Daesung wets his rag again, turns back towards the stove, and gets to work.  
  
*  
  
The dryer beeps.   
  
"I should probably... check to see if it needs another go," Daesung murmurs, glancing at the empty pizza box and thinking idly about crumbs, but it’s more of a suggestion than any real intent to move. He’s far too comfortable here on the couch, and besides, he’d hate to dislodge Seunghyun who seems to have forgotten his instinct to avoid physical contact. He lies slumped against Daesung’s body, slowly drifting from food coma into true sleep. If he hasn’t noticed the way his fingers are curling around Daesung’s arm, which he has appropriated as a pillow, Daesung won’t tell him.  
  
And he does look so very comfortable in Daesung’s knit pullover. Maybe they could wait to retrieve Seunghyun’s hoodie just a little while longer.


End file.
